


Eternity in an Hour

by DoreyG



Series: Wild Flower [2]
Category: Blake & Avery Series - M. J. Carter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-30 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: "You don't have to do this.""I know I don't," I murmured, and rocked forward to kiss him again. One of the numerous pleasant realizations of the last few weeks, from the point when I'd almost died one time too many and Blake had kissed me so hard that I swore I still had the imprint of the wall he'd pressed me against on the back of my overcoat, had been that one of the few ways to stop him from thinking was to press my mouth against his, "but Iwantto. Isn't that the entire point?"





	Eternity in an Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trismegistus (Lebateleur)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebateleur/gifts).



> Set vaguely post-book three, but doesn't reference many canon events. When I saw you were requesting these two I just had to treat!

"You don't have to do this."

"I know I don't," I murmured, and rocked forward to kiss him again. One of the numerous pleasant realizations of the last few weeks, from the point when I'd almost died one time too many and Blake had kissed me so hard that I swore I still had the imprint of the wall he'd pressed me against on the back of my overcoat, had been that one of the few ways to stop him from thinking was to press my mouth against his, "but I _want_ to. Isn't that the entire point?"

"Mm," Blake said, absently touching one finger to his bottom lip. Then seemed to recover himself, sent me a slightly abashed glance that had me desperately biting back a smile, "are you sure-?"

" _Jeremiah_."

He gave me a wry glance for that interruption, reached down to briefly interlace our fingers. His calloused hands wrapping around mine in a way that already felt oddly safe, "I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure." I sighed, but tightened my grip on his hand before he could even think about drawing it away and pulling into himself again, "to tell truth, Jeremiah... I have never been so sure about anything in my life."

There was a long pause, as he obviously grasped that I meant far more than this current situation of me on my knees and him obviously growing aroused before me, and then he slowly lifted his other hand - traced it briefly over my hair, then down my jaw, "I-"

I looked up at him, remained silent. A long moment stretched between us - heavy with the potential that had always been there between me and Blake, but that had remained ignored for so long.

"William, that is-" a long moment of hesitation, and then Blake resumed stroking my jaw ever so lightly. I was not really disappointed - I had always been willing to wait for him, and had only realized a few weeks ago. I was still willing to wait for him now, safe in the knowledge that all the unsaid words between us would find their way out eventually, "you'll be careful? You'll let me know, if I hurt you in any way?"

"I'll pinch your thigh," I said, and finally freed my hand to provide a demonstration, "though I could always do more, if you're really worried. What was it that you said, about the teeth...?"

Blake slapped my hand away, but a certain light had returned to his eyes. It was a light that I'd only really seen in him recently, but I was more relieved than can be put into words to see its return, "now I'm starting to worry that you're not ready for this, if you ask stupid questions like that."

"You worry about everything," I grumbled, unable to hold back the slightest pout.

"Somebody has to. If I left all the worrying to you, I dread to think how many explosions would be caused." Blake stared down at me for a moment more, that new brightness still so fresh and so _right_ in his eyes. Hesitated for a long second, then used his grip on my cheek to slowly guide me in.

Given permission, I needed little urging or direction. It had always been that way between us, ever since our flight through the Jangal - Blake offering the slightest cue and me following on glorious instinct alone. I pressed a wet kiss just above his knee, another a little higher up his thigh and continued from there.

I let his tiny hitches of breath be my guide. Blake seemed like the most inscrutable man in all the world, until suddenly... He wasn’t. I brushed my lips over the wiry hair on his thighs, and noted how he shuddered just the slightest bit beneath me. I scraped my teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh near his groin, and smiled over how his fingers twitched just slightly towards my hair. I turned my face into the sheer masculine scent of him, and gloried in how his breath shuddered harshly out before he could catch it.

It still surprised me, would perhaps always surprise me, just how hard he got for me. It made sense from my end, once I had realized how deeply I was in love with Blake it was hard not to respond to the slightest twitch of his brow, but from his... It was a blessing, one that I was determined not to examine too closely. I ran my lips over him briefly, to feel the width. Then my tongue, to catch the taste. Then the entire stretch of my mouth, just to feel him shudder.

God, did I love to feel him shudder.

He made a wordless noise above me, and twitched his fingers. I felt the brief scrape of nails, then the deliberate stiffening as if he was holding himself back.

It was true that I had never done this before, and perhaps if I had not trusted Blake so truly there would've been a flutter of nerves over my daring, but his gentlemanly restraint annoyed me more than anything. I drew back briefly, sending him a reproachful look along the way, and then bowed my head to my task proper.

Blake had been busy sending me a look torn somewhere between amusement and exasperation in return, but at my daring stiffened and made another wordless noise. His hand clenched briefly on the side of my face, then loosened - slid further into my hair, like it was meant to be there.

The taste of him was salty on my tongue, unexpectedly bitter and undeniably masculine. I was barely surprised, to discover just how much I loved it. I closed my mouth over the head of his cock, lingering to appreciate the taste of it, then slowly started to move my head lower. I had not thought his width absurd earlier, when we had sprawled in bed together and he had wrapped his hand around both of us at once, but now it stretched my mouth in a way that I would most definitely feel in the morning.

I lowered my head ever so slowly, as he had earlier recommended, until I felt a twinge of discomfort. I lingered there for a second, catching a glimpse of the hand that wasn't in my hair fisting upon the arm of the chair, and then slowly drew back - withdrawing until only the head was resting in my mouth again.

"William," Blake choked out above me, his voice gone even lower than before. I cast him a look from underneath my eyelashes, and had my mouth not been otherwise occupied would've laughed out loud at the flush upon his face.

There would be time for laughing later, time for letting free the joy that soared in my chest every time I saw Blake. For now I only lowered my gaze again. Lowered my head down Blake's cock another time, only slightly faster than before.

After my first five slow dips I found that his hand was fully buried in my hair, a warm weight that felt somehow natural against my scalp. I felt an absurd burst of fondness in my chest at it, moved a tiny bit faster as a result. He deserved a reward for letting me in, after all. He deserved everything, the whole world on a platter.

After my following few bobs, slightly faster and more confident this time, his grip tightened and he started to make soft noises underneath his breath. I was not entirely sure he knew that he was making them, but I revelled in them anyway. There were soft grumbles, low groans, even the odd barely bitten-off snatches of words that made my heart swell in my chest.

("William-" " _Mera Larka_ -" "My dar-")

I rewarded him again, for how could I not? To deny him would've been to punish myself. I upped my speed again, adjusting to avoid both an unacceptable use of my teeth and a frankly humiliating bout of gagging. The taste of him was more pronounced now, the smell of him intoxicating. He was starting to shudder beneath me, hard little twitches that heralded him coming completely undone.

I had never, and I meant this with absolute sincerity, wanted anything more. So close to success, to making _my_ Blake lose himself for once in his long and hard life, I increased my speed to as fast as I dared. I opened my jaw as wide as I could, tucked my lips over my teeth and wrapped my mouth around him until-

 _Until_ -

He had warned me, when I had first expressed an interest in returning the pleasure that he so generously gave to me, that few men actually liked the taste of come. He need not have worried. The taste was a little sharp, yes, and bitter... But I swallowed it all down, appreciated it like I had always appreciated everything from Blake. Only sat back on my heels when I had swallowed every last drop, and licked the remains from my lips.

Blake was lying back, almost prone in his chair. His eyes were closed, his chest was flushed and his hand was still tangled in my hair. I waited one second, two... Half a minute, before he heaved in a deep breath and opened his eyes to focus on me again.

"Well," I said, and had to pause to smile over just how hoarse I sounded in the aftermath of our lovemaking, "do you doubt now, how much I wanted to do that?"

Blake stared at me for a second more, seemingly speechless. Then gave a half-smile, slid off the chair and folded me into a kiss that said so much more than simple words ever could.


End file.
